crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Vamp (Story)
Vamp is a story written by Bek D. Corbin. It tells the tale of Vamp's exodus from Boston, and her arrival at Whateley Academy and her initial settling in period. It spans the period of February 19, 2007 through February 20, 2007. It was initially released in the old Crystal Hall Forums in two batches, the first on November 6, 2011 and the second on November 13, 2011. Summary Monday, February 19, 2007 Vamp is finally out of protective custody. After a final fencing match with ADA Collier, who mentions that the Necromancer is out of town for a couple of weeks, she picks up the power gems she got from Nightgaunt. She says goodbye to Skyhawk and they’re off to Whateley! After getting lost a few times (Whateley doesn’t show up on GPS services for some reason) they get lunch at Millie’s in Dunwich and finally arrive. Vamp has an initial interview with Mrs. Linford, and tells her a few things. She gets turned over to Zenith, who fills her in on Poe’s peculiar status on the way over. They meet Bronco and Silo. Zenith hands her over to Mrs. Horton, who spends a bit of time on mutant terminology and then hands her over to Phase. Phase recognizes her, but Vamp doesn’t recognize Phase for a moment. Mrs. Horton tells Phase that Vamp will be rooming with her, and tells her to give her the Whateley tour. They discuss the pyramid of gold that Gabriella Guzman contributed, and Vamp renders Phase speechless by reeling off the facts about Lord Paramount’s buddy. They see Tiny Tim and take a longer tour of the Workshop than planned, mostly because of a long stop to talk to Hazmat and Aquerna. They get to lunch a bit late and Phase decides to share some of her stash of food in the room with Vamp instead of wading through the leftovers. Then Phase invites the rest of TK in for the “meet the new roomie” debrief. Afterwards, Vamp meets Tara Hardy, JJ’s roommate, who has been listening, and they hit it off. Vamp learns that X-O is a manifestor who can create a metallic carapace, and is a bit bashful over her powers. She got a D in the combat final when Tesla magnetized her carapace and hung her on a third story beam. She and Tara go to watch Tales of the MCO that evening. Tuesday, February 20, 2007 The next morning, after waking up to the dulcet tones (NOT) of Brass Monkey and discovering what the girl’s shower is all about, she joins Tara (X-O), Punch and Heather at breakfast. They discuss a few things, and she tricks X-O into manifesting a cell phone that’s the best parts of three cell phones she’d trashed. She takes Tara over to see Phase for a reference to the Workshop, and Phase sends them over to She-Beast. After a bit of introductory confusion she hits it off with the Bad Seeds. She-Beast makes an appointment to meet them in the Workshop with several of their inventors. Then she has a run-in with Pucelle over the Boston Brawl II and finally blasts off Foxfire. The interview with She-Beast and the inventors does not go well. X-O gets 4 failed PFGs, but can’t manifest them. She-Beast gives Vamp instructions to deliver something to someone and tells her where to find instructions. Oh, don't open the package, and do expect interference. At the end of the romp, X-O has a working PFG that’s a meld of the best parts of all four of the failed PFGs, to exclamations of awe from several people in the Workshop. She also has a light saber and Nex’s goggles. Nex is in really bad odor. Characters In order of appearance or reference. Someone who's mentioned and then shows up is given when they actually appear. *Vamp *Necromancer—Reference *ADA Collier *The Magus—Reference *Detective Sergeant Doherty *Nightgaunt—Reference *Phelps Caruthers—Reference *Skyhawk *Millie (of Millie’s Diner) *Mrs. Linford *Bullethead (Delahanty) -- Reference *Zenith *Hugh Hefner—Reference *Bronco *Silo *Bella Horton *Phase * Gail MacGowan (Mentioned. The class know–it–all back at Cardinal Spellman Middle School in Charlestown.) *Lycanthros - Reference *Ironhawk - Reference *Arch-Fiend - Reference *Matterhorn - Reference *Anti-Paladin - Reference *Carmilla - Reference *Gabriella Guzman—Reference *Lord Paramount—Reference *Vlad Tepes—Reference *Ainslee Caruthers—Reference *Vaden Caruthers—Reference * Paris Hilton—Reference *Heather Goodkind—Reference *Robbins Caruthers - Reference *Tiny Tim - Reference *Aquerna - Reference *Hazmat - Reference *Aunt Maureen—Reference *Aunt Doris—Reference *Fey *Lancer *Chaka *Tennyo *Jade *Shroud *Bladedancer *Speed Queen—Reference *Dynaman—Reference *The Lamplighter - Reference *X-O *Siobhan Flaherty or Colleen Hamish—References *Talos—Reference *Iron Star—Reference *Cutlass—Reference *Panzer—Reference *Seraphim—Reference *Silver—Reference *Eldritch—Reference *Selkie *Punch *Tesla—Reference *Delta Spike—Reference *She-Beast *Nacht *Dr. Diabolik—Reference *Rosethorn *Cheese *Nephandus *Render *Thrasher *Pucelle *Jetstream—Reference *Jobe *Silver Serpent *Foxfire *Mary Margaret Boyle—Reference *Scrambler *Erzebet Novak—possibly, might be someone else *Techno-Devil *Belphoebe *Tweak *Belphegor - Reference *Sahar *Captain Bravo *not quite Thorn *Nex *Hyper *Long John *Juryrig *Diva *Redlight *Zip *Duplex *Several seniors *Proctor *Gamble *Franklin Delarose *Hazard—Reference Category:Stories Category:Bek D. Corbin Category:Gen1